Mixup
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: Xana decides to create his own type of virus. When genders become confused what happens to the Lyoko gang? Find out and review! some cross parings but mostly YumixUlrich -ch 8 is under construction finally -sigh- sorry for the wait-
1. After Break

**Chapter 1: After Break**

Ulrich looked in the mirror while Odd explained how he and Sam were no longer together. "That's very interesting," he said trying to sound like he was listening to his best friend. The blond boy with the purple speck in his hair turned to the brunette and stuck his tongue out at him. "Well at least I listened when you told me that Yumi told you that you guys could only be friends" Odd flipped Ulrich off. He then flipped the towel he was holding over his shoulder and walked out.

Ulrich sighed and finished fixing his hair. He then caught up with the blonde boy and apologized. "I'm sorry good buddy… I just was busy thinking of how to get Yumi back… I did hear the part about Sam slapping you across the face though"

Odd laughed "yeah… that was the funny part of it… she broke up with me, yet I end up getting slapped in the face… literally" the two boys laughed. Ulrich split off from Odd and joined a familiar girl with short raven colored hair.

"Hey Yumes," he said startling the tall Japanese girl, "how was your break?"

"Oh… hi Ulrich… it was okay I guess… Tokyo wasn't as great as my parents had convinced me it was," she replied and laughed, "but I'm sure it was better than staying here all spring break"

"Oh ha, ha," Ulrich said sarcastically, "it's not all bad to stay here all break… I mean c'mon… Odd and I had fun torturing Sissi all break"

Yumi laughed even harder and leaned her head against the tall German boy's shoulder. This caused Ulrich to blush a little bit but Yumi didn't notice she was busy laying against her best friend. "Is that all you did all break?" she asked, "no new girls?"

"Nope… no new girls… just torturing Sissi all break… oh and Xana attacked only once while you were gone… but it was no biggie" Ulrich replied placing his arm around the slender girl, "what about you? No one interesting to you in Tokyo?"

"Nope… just busy missing my boy… err… best friend," she said, "although someone thought I was rather a looker… he asked me to marry him and I said 'no' because I had someone"

"Really? You had someone huh?"

"Ulrich… I lied to him but I kinda told him it was a German boy by the name of Ulrich stern" Yumi blushed

"Miss me that much huh?" Ulrich asked leaning his head down to kiss the top of Yumi's head, "you know you could've called at least once right?"

"Yeah I know… but the time zone is so much different there… I didn't know whether you'd be asleep or in the shower or something and-"

"Whoa… slow down cowgirl… I would have called you back" he smiled and lay his head against hers, "we can hang out today if you want… it's a Saturday and I'm not really doing anything… we can catch a movie if you want"

"A movie? Wait… just as friends right?"

There that did it; Ulrich's mood was ruined. He didn't know what to say to that. He shrugged "no Yumi I'm asking you out" he laughed, "yeah just as friends… who do you think I am? William?"

"Yeah I guess you're right… what am I thinking?" she laughed and smirked then kissed him on the cheek, "yeah I'll go… but can I ask one thing?"

"Sure… ask me anything"

"Did you really mean as friends or were you really asking me out? Don't lie to me… I don't care either way… I just wanna know"

"Err… well… you see… I umm…" he thought for a moment, "I guess I was… err… asking you out"

Yumi stayed quiet for a moment and that worried Ulrich a little bit. He stood up and stretched "well… umm… if you don't wanna go… then I'll go with Emilee… she did ask me out but I told her no because I wasn't sure if you still liked me or-"

"Shush will you!" Yumi said and stood up and in front of him, "Ulrich… I really don't know how to say this but-"

"Yeah, yeah… I know… we are just friends and that's all… but it's so damn hard for me to just stay friends… there I've said it" Ulrich looked down at his feet and a single tear escaped his brown eyes.

Yumi inhaled and lifted Ulrich's chin with her hand. She stared deeply into his eyes and wiped his tear away with her sleeve. She smiled at him and realized she was looking up at him in stead of down like she was before spring break, "you grew a little bit taller during the break, didn't you?"

Ulrich shrugged "I really didn't notice... do I look taller?"

She nodded "either that or I've gotten shorter" Ulrich just laughed and Yumi laughed with him.

"But anyway... I wasn't going to say that we are only friends... I was going to say...I 'd love to go on a date with you"

Ulrich smiled "great" he said enthusiastically and Yumi got onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! So what do you think of the first chapter? Sorry it was so short but that's kinda how it goes when you're running on writer's block... I really Love the creative critisism so go for it! (I've already edited once)


	2. Gender Mixup

**Transfer**

**Chapter 2: Gender Mix-up**

Ulrich flopped down on his nice soft bed thinking of that night and how it felt to kiss Yumi. He smirked at the memory and tried to relive it. It was like he was in a dream and he just didn't want to wake up from it. He didn't want to go to sleep because he was afraid it was only a sweet dream. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed in content "it's too good to be real… then again… fairytales start this way" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Odd opened his eyes and looked over at his sleeping roommate. He then looked at the clock that read 2:45 am. He sighed and looked at Ulrich again noticing something much different. Ulrich's hair looked longer. "Huh… I must be dreaming" he said to himself and lay back down and drifted off.

Ulrich woke up at the sound of his alarm clock and reached over and fell out of bed onto the hard floor "damn it all to hell… stupid table gets farther and farther away every day" he thought as he picked himself up. He notices his hair was hanging in his face. "Huh… wow… my hair grew overnight" he said then put his hand to his throat, "and I think I'm getting sick… my voice sounds too high pitched to be normal" he looked down at his hands and realizes that they are much more slender and his finger nails were longer. He looked down again realizing that there are two lumps on his chest. 'This cannot be happening… I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating, I'm… a chick… shit… how am I going to explain this to Yumi?"

He ran to Odd and shook him awake "what! I'm up I'm up I'm… oh… hello who are you?" he said in a seductive tone.

"Gross! Odd it's me… it's Ulrich… I don't know how it happened but I turned into a girl overnight… I woke up and I look like this!" Ulrich waved a hand in front of Odd's face and then realized what he was staring at and slapped him (A/N like all normal boys Ulrich sleeps with his shirt off XD)

"ODD IT'S ME ULRICH IN THIS BODY!"

"Wait a minute… that means I just hit on my best guy friend?" he caught himself looking at Ulrich's new boobs again and snapped out of it when Ulrich crossed his arms across his chest, "what are you gonna tell Yumi?"

"I really don't know… this is so wrong on so many levels" he turned around and grabbed his comb then he glared at Odd who smirked and turned around so Ulrich could get dressed. "Hey Odd… I hope you don't mind if I use Sam's bra… I don't know whether or not it will fit so yeah…"

"Go for it… it's not like she'll ever come get it" Odd turned his head a bit to see Ulrich putting on the bra and struggling to hook it in the back. He laughed a bit "here… let me help you" he stood up and hooked the bra for Ulrich.

"I think it's a little tight…" Ulrich said and sighed fixing the shoulder straps, "forget it… I'll endure" just then Ulrich's cell phone rings, "err Odd could you answer that… I'm a little not myself today"

Odd nodded and answered Ulrich's phone, it was Yumi "Oh hey Yumi… umm… Ulrich's sort of not himself at the moment… err… he kinda turned into a chick over night… no not like a baby chicken… yeah… oh that's why… I thought something was up… yeah I think Xana got to him… err… her"

Ulrich could hear Yumi laughing on the other end "here let me talk to her" Odd handed Ulrich the phone "hey Yumes… yeah babe it's Ulrich… no I swear… would I lie to you? Don't answer that… no… no… damn it… yes I am… I think Xana switched genders on me… yeah… an attack? No wonder… alright… yeah… Odd and I are on our way" Ulrich hung up the phone and smirked at the laughing Odd, "What do you think is so damn funny?"

"Just the fact that you're a girl talking to another girl like you love her! Ulrich… you're a lesbian!" with that Odd busted up laughing again.

"Oh ha, ha… very funny… it's better then being attracted to guys" he said in the feminine voice he had inherited from the night before. This of course caused Odd to fall on his butt from laughing even harder. Ulrich just rolled his eyes and started walking toward the park.

Odd realized that Ulrich was leaving without him so he ran to catch up. "Hey I was only joking man…" he laughed, "maybe I should call you ma'am… or baby… or-"

"You even think about calling me 'baby' and I'll kill you as you sleep!" Ulrich threatened and Odd busted up laughing again. Ulrich sighed and shook his head causing the long brown hair to fall in his face. "I really gotta find a way to pull this mess back" he said and then reached in his pocket finding Yumi's hair-tie. He smiled remembering helping her take down her hair and pocketing the hair-tie. Flipping his hair back, he pulled it up in a not-so-neat ponytail.

Odd laughed and smirked again "you know you're pretty attractive for a girl"

"Odd don't even think about it!" Ulrich warned and crossed his arms over his lumpy chest again, "I'm not into guys… you know that" both boys (well one boy at heart) busted up laughing from that comment. Ulrich pulled himself together and looked down "wow… if no one knew it was me… I'd sound like a lesbian"

Odd laughed and smirked "I wonder what Yumi'll think of the 'new you'" he said causing Ulrich to blush, "I personally think she'll flip out"

"Would you shut it!" Ulrich said turning a deeper shade of red. He pulled the lid of the manhole up and climbed down the latter with Odd following, snickering, on the way. Ulrich got on his skateboard and zoomed away from Odd.

Odd laughed and took his skateboard from the wall and tried to catch up to his best friend. He followed his friend's example and hit the rail grinding across it leaving sparks behind him. Ulrich simply ignored the blond boy behind him but hurried to the latter. He parked his skateboard by the wall and started climbing up to the bridge above.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two completed! WOO HOO!!! Oh for those who are wondering, **Last breath** and **Straight to Heart Alternate Ending** are under construction once more… NEW IDEAS!!! TADAH!!!! Hurray for the end of writer's block! ^^

As always Creative Criticism is welcomed so………………… REVIEW!!!!! ^^ I will update soon.

I luv my readers!

(-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-)


	3. Attack!

Chapter 3: Attack

Ulrich and Odd run across the bridge to the factory. "Yumi sounded strange when I talked to her on the phone earlier… do you think-"

"Nah… it sounded like the normal Yumi to me man… or girl… or whatever you are" Odd laughed but Ulrich looked at him with a stern look, "oh ha, ha Odd… but look at you… you look different as well, come to think of it, you slept in your undershirt didn't you?"

Odd looked at Ulrich and then looked down to see his chest bulged out a bit more than normal "come to think of it… I did feel a bit off balance this morning" he looked down his shirt and turned a deep shade of crimson, "holy mother of god… I'm I-I'm a woman…"

Ulrich busted up laughing so hard he could hardly stand to stand up. He fell flat on his but laughing at his best friend. Finally after a while he stood up and apologized to his best friend for being so rude and the duo made there way across the bridge. "You know… if this affected you and me… maybe it affected Einstein and Einstein-et too… and maybe it affected Yumi as well"

"Odd listen to yourself… if you keep this up you may turn into Einstein" Ulrich commented but Odd said nothing and kept his pace beside Ulrich until they reached the factory. The duo swung down to the elevator and headed to the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie typed away at the computer in the factory "I still can't understand what went wrong… it was unexpected of Xana to throw us this type of a curve ball but maybe we'll manage"

"Jeremie, what if we're stuck like this even after we deactivate the tower?" Yumi asked in a deeper voice than normal causing Aelita to laugh, "What? I'm serious Aelita"

"I know but what if we are… things would go back to being the same right… if Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, you, and me stay this way then it wouldn't be so bad to still end up the same right?" Aelita explained in the most subtle manner that she could possibly think of.

"What exactly do you mean by that… you couldn't possibly mean that the gender swap could be a good thing… can you?" Yumi asked

"I'm just saying that Sissi would finally be out of your hair… and William couldn't possibly like a dude so you're in the clear with that as well"

"Hold on… in the clear with that as well?" Yumi walked up to Aelita and looked her directly in the eyes "just what do you mean?"

Aelita laughed and put her hands up "I'm just saying that Ulrich's a girl and you're a guy… everyone knows you still like him and plus didn't you just say yesterday that you and him are finally together?"

"Guys, if we are done discussing the subject of dating… can we get back to the research?" Jeremie asked and slid his glasses back into place. Both girls nodded and stood beside Jeremie watching his feminine hands work at the keyboard.

The elevator opened and both Odd and Ulrich stepped out "hi-ya… ladies?" Odd said and looked at both Yumi and Aelita "HA! I was right!" he slapped Ulrich on the back, "see nothing has really changed… it's more of a good thing anyway. You and Yumi can have your little date and it would be more practical seeing as William is no longer an issue and neither is Sissi. And if you think about it, she is one year older than you so it's a good match"

Ulrich ignored Odd and walked over to Yumi. "So I'm not the only one who swapped genders"

"Apparently not…" Jeremie said and turned to face everyone, "To the scanners… the effects take a while to wear off even after we deactivate the tower according to my research so good luck."

The five turned and got back into the elevator "this is gonna be a tad awkward… you and Aelita will have the same outfits on" Odd commented, "and so will Ulrich and I"

They all got into the scanners and the virtualization process began. "Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita… scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita… virtualization"

Yumi and Aelita landed in the same fashion that they would have normally all except for the fact that they were guys in girl colors. Well Aelita was anyway "well, this isn't too bad… Odd is normally the one in girly colors so I guess I can get used to it" Yumi laughed, "Aelita, you look just fine… don't worry about it okay?"

"The gentlemen… oops ladies will be joining you fine gentlemen in a matter of seconds" Jeremie said to Yumi and Aelita before starting the process for Ulrich and Odd. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd… scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd… virtualization"

Odd and Ulrich landed more graceful than normal and they took one glance at Yumi and Aelita and busted up "oh how nice of you guys … at least Odd's not the only one who looks like a girl on Lyoko" Yumi commented, "and at least Aelita can pull off pink weather it's in female form or male form"

"Would you guys get your heads where they belong!?" Jeremie practically screamed into the microphone, "we have a tower to deactivate in case you hadn't realized… now get going!"

"Maybe when we get back we should give her some Midol… I've never seen this side of Jeremie before" Aelita commented, "even when he's mad he's never this demanding… oh well I guess first time mood swings will do that to a person"

They all started running to the red tower that seemed so far away. After a while they finally reached it "it's very quiet" Odd said

"It's too quiet if you ask me" Ulrich added and just as he did the sound of beating wings filled the air as ten hornets appeared in the distance along with three krabes, two bloks, and a mega-tank. "Spoke too soon…" he readied his saber and waited as the monsters approached. Two tarantulas appeared and guarded the entrance to the tower and prepared to fire. "Yumi! Get the hornets… Odd, take out the mega-tank… Aelita, take out the krabes… I'll take care of the big spiders" he took off toward the tower and began blocking the lazers as he got closer and closer to the tarantulas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOO CHAPTER 3 Hot off the press lol...

Took a while considering that i was kind of on vacation for a while and hadn't had a chance to update

so tell me what ya'll think and remember creative critisism is the best!!!

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	4. Can't be right

Chapter 4: Can't be right

The flash of lazers all around as they ricocheted off Ulrich's sabers as he neared the tarantulas that were guarding the activated tower. Suddenly one hit him in the shin but he didn't falter in step nor did he falter in his movements to protect himself "impact!" he cried as he took out one of the creatures. The other one didn't hesitate to start firing rapidly at him. He eventually took that one out as well.

Aelita was still trying to take out the last of the krabes and was hit in the leg by a lazer from a blok. Soon the krabe fell and exploded and she was left to take out the bloks.

Yumi finished off the last of the hornets and joined Aelita in fighting the bloks. Soon they were vanquished as well. Odd on the other hand was trying his best to get rid of the tank. Finally out of nowhere a saber slammed into the Xana symbol on the inside of the tank. "Thanks Ulrich… I owe you one" Odd said and Ulrich just nodded.

"Go princess… it's all you" Ulrich said trying not to crack up as he said princess to the not so much of a princess anymore. Aelita just rolled her eyes and continued into the tower. "I still have the same DNA so this must work" she floated up to the top of the tower and placed her hand on the hollow-screen. 'Aelita… Code… Lyoko' "Tower deactivated…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie looked down at himself for a moment "this can't be right… but then again I predicted this… we're stuck in this form for a while… looks like we need an explanation" the others crowded around him and sighed.

"So what you're saying is we need to tell everyone about Lyoko so that we don't get in trouble with our parents or the school?" Ulrich asked resting his arm on the back of Jeremie's chair just like he usually does, "unfortunately…"

"Wait Jeremie… that would mean we'd have to shut it down and then you guys would loose me…" Aelita complained and sighed

"Not exactly… you see, they would have to know about everything including William, you, and Franz Hopper" Jeremie pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his slender nose, "that means they could help us get William and Franz Hopper back… and cure you and the rest of us"

Aelita smiled "so then it's settled… we'll go inform principal Delmas once we get back to school… but then we need different names don't we?"

Ulrich nodded "I don't know many girls named Ulrich, Odd, or Jeremie… and not many guys are named Aelita or Yumi…"

"He's right… from now on I'll go by Yuki, that's a boy name in Japan so it aught to work for me" Yumi said.

"Stephanie for me I guess… it's not too far from Jeremie so it'll be easy to remember" Jeremie smiled.

Ulrich sighed "Just call me Erica I guess" Odd laughed, "what?"

"Nothing, just that it's gonna be fun calling you Erica that's all" Odd smirked and flipped his hair, "Now for me… hmmm that's not too hard… call me Odette"

The other four laughed "like after the swan princess?" Yumi asked and Odd nodded, "alright, if you say so… and I guess it's good because it is kind of like your name anyway… what about you Aelita?"

"Alex… I know it's a common name but it works right?"

"Yeah sure… alright then lets head to the school"

Ulrich's phone started to ring "it's my mom… I should take this, but I don't know what she'll say if I sound like a girl" he flipped open his phone and cleared his throat and sounded more like his old self "hey mom… what's up?"

"Ulrich sweetie… are you alright… it sounds like you have a cold dear" Ulrich had put his phone on speaker on accident. "Yeah mom I'm alright… I did catch a cold from the gym. The cooler is on high during the early fall so while I'm training, I get cold"

"Okay dear… what I called for was to tell you that we're moving closer to the school so your father can keep an eye on your grades. He's not too happy with them at this point in time" Ulrich sighed, "yeah I know… but I have a good reason. I-"

"And what sort of a reason is that Ulrich Stern… you should be a straight A student like I was. What did I raise you for anyhow? You're more of a slacker than your mother was back when she was your age!" Ulrich's father had taken the phone from Ulrich's mother and was criticizing Ulrich as he normally did.

"Nice to hear from you too dad…" Ulrich said keeping himself calm. He looked at Jeremie for a moment not sure if he should spill the beans yet or not.

Jeremie nodded and whispered "go a head"

"Back about three years ago, Tom Belpois' son Jeremie Belpois discovered the old abandon Renault Factory. In it was of course the super computer that ran the whole thing… but it also ran scanners that could send people to a virtual world called Lyoko. I'm not making it up dad…"

"Sounds like something straight out of science fiction… how could this rubbish possibly be true?"

"That's exactly what I said when I first found out about Lyoko. You know my friend Aelita right?" Ulrich informed

"Yes… that's the girl with the pink hair right?"

"Right… and you remember Franz Hopper who used to be in charge of the science department at Kadic" there was a pause, "right dad?"

"Yes… the fool was as crazy as he seemed. He used to talk about creating a virtual world to get away from all his troubles. How could you possibly know about him?" Ulrich's father demanded.

"He's Aelita's father and the creator of Lyoko… come to the Renault factory and I'll prove everything to you… and also dad… there's a virus that attacks the real world and my friends. Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and I have all switched genders thanks to it"

There was a long pause before Ulrich's dad started laughing, something that Jeremie and the others swore he never did "so what you're telling me is… you are a girl?"

"Yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger but I couldn't help it… This chappie made me laugh each time I proofread it…

Please review and let me know what you all thought ^_^

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Ulrich sighed as his father just laughed. There wasn't anything he could do, he was a girl now and that was that. "Dad, if you don't believe me, meet us by the Renault factory and I'll prove it to you"

"It's not that I don't believe you son. I just have a feeling that you just got a sex change and just don't want to tell me that you're a transvestite"

Odd covered his mouth and tried so hard not to laugh but he still laughed too hard and it was heard through the phone.

"You have me on speaker phone don't you?" his dad asked still trying not to laugh, "well then, hello to you all and I'm sorry if my son is creeping you all out"

"Not at all sir. In fact he is telling the truth about becoming a girl over night. This is Jeremie Belpois by the way. He's also telling the truth about the factory and the virtual world, please sir your son is not a transvestite. He's just a mature woman" the line went quiet for some time.

"So this Lyoko really does exist? Hmmm… very well, I'll come take a look. But if this is all just a big joke, you children are going to be in very deep water" he cleared his throat, "as for you son, I'll deal with you when I get there" there was a click signaling that Ulrich's dad hung up.

Ulrich closed his phone and sighed "I can't believe my dad thought I was a transvestite. How humiliating can things be?"

Yumi walked over and put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder "it's okay Ul- I mean Erica" Odd started laughing again and fell over.

"what the hell are you laughing at _Odette_?" Ulrich asked clearly proud of himself. Yumi laughed. "Hey _Yuki_'s laughing too" Odd complained.

"I can laugh all I want he… she's my girlfriend" this caused both Odd and Ulrich to crack up laughing. "Yumi you sound like a lesbian… if I didn't know you were a girl it'd sound fine but you are a girl" Odd pointed out. Yumi laughed "wow, you're right. I do sound like a lesbian. But you both know I'm not so don't even try it"

Ulrich stopped laughing "are you sure you'll be okay if I'm like this Yumes?"

"Ulrich… err, Erica, of course I'm okay with it. You are still you after all and it's easier for me knowing that its you instead of some random girl" she smiled (A/N or should I say he smiled… I'm confused!) and kissed Ulrich. "I am going to have to do something about my hair though; I still look like a girl even if I'm not one with long hair like this. Maybe I'll get it cut" Ulrich clutched his heart and fell over, "not the hair…………"

"Ah-hem… and I don't look like a girl?" Aelita asked pointing to her pink hair.

"We can die it red if you want" Yumi said and smiled at her pink haired friend. Aelita sighed, "alright… red it is then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed and Ulrich's dad appeared at the factory. "Like I said this better not be a joke" he took one look at his son and busted up, "y-you're shorter a-and your hair's longer. So you weren't joking?"

"Told you so. Where's mom?"

Ulrich's dad rubbed the back of his head "she's in the car. Give me a minute" he turned and walked to the car and opened the door. Ulrich's mom ran up to him and started bawling "oh this is just tragic!" she wiped her eyes, "my dear son is no longer a son but a daughter!"

Ulrich pat his mom's back and whispered "it's okay. Everything will be okay as long as we find the antivirus in time"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry for such a short chapter but I ran out of ideas again… if anyone has any ideas. Also a special thanks for the idea to cut Yumi's hair from yumi the princess of darkness

PM me if you have any ideas for chapter 6 v_v cause I don't have a clue… writers block kills!

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	6. Typical

Chapter 6: Typical

Yumi sighed as she looked at her now shorter hair in the mirror of the salon. "Aelita… I mean Alex, what do you think?" she asked her now red haired friend who just laughed and shook her head "Yuki… honestly you don't want to know my opinion"

"Yes I do… I just want to know if it looks good or not. It could be a permanent asset for me even when we do find out how to sort this problem of ours" she sighed and messed with the piece of hair that hung in her face, "I look like Ulrich with black hair" she said and flipped the pieces back but they still stuck up in every which way.

Aelita laughed, "Alright here's my opinion. It's a good look for you… but what will your mom and dad say?"

"Oh no! My mom and dad! Why did I not tell them before cutting my hair!?" she slapped her forehead, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Well, better late than never right Yuki?"

"Yeah… you've got a point, you mind coming with me to break the news?" Yumi asked as she paid the stylist for her and Aelita. Aelita nodded and walked with Yumi to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what is taking her so long?" Mr. Ishiyama growled as he paced back and forth, "she should have been home about an hour ago"

"Now, now dear… she probably had to stay after to help with something. Please be patient and I'm sure she's perfectly fine" Mrs. Ishiyama said patting her husband's back as she walked toward the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita stood at the gate and wondered if they should go knock or just walk in. "Ya know, it's a really good thing that we got this hooded sweatshirt there too, so are you just going to walk in and break the news or wait until tomorrow to do that"

"Aelita… err… Alex, my parents would figure that something is up by me walking in with a hood covering my head…" she pulled the sweater on and pulled the hood over her hair "I still look like myself in the face" she looked at Aelita who had a weird look on her face, "sort of… I can show my parents my birthmark and they'd know it was me"

"Let's go then" Aelita smiled and the two walked into the house. Yumi cleared her throat and made herself sound more like her female self and she and Aelita entered the living room. "Hey mom, dad… where's Hirroki?" they both looked up at the hooded figure that sounded like her daughter.

"I'm right here Yumi… what is with that hood? Did you get a bad haircut or something?" Hirroki said coming into the living room and looking at his weird sister. Yumi looked at Hirroki and smiled.

"Sweetheart, take off the hood it makes you seem sneaky" her mother said.

"First of all mom… don't freak out okay"

"Yumi Ishiyama… why would I freak out?"

Yumi turned around and pulled off the sweater. Her mother gasped at her hair and almost started crying. Yumi sighed, "Okay… now this" she pulled off her shirt and her birthmark shown just as dark as ever on her upper back. The only difference was her back looked more masculine. "Mom, dad, Hirroki… I'm a guy"

Yumi's mom fainted and Mr. Ishiyama caught her "what exactly do you mean you're a guy?" he asked his daughter. Yumi turned around and Mr. Ishiyama put his hand to his mouth and his eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I'd like to tell you how it all happened" (A/N you get the picture so I'll just let you imagine what she says to her father) so she explained everything. The factory, Lyoko, Xana, that she had been sneaking out, why she'd been sneaking out, everything including Aelita who stood beside her nodding the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Ishiyama stared at his daughter for some time "A virtual world… my daughter has been sneaking out behind my back to save the world… my god, I wish I would have know sooner" he stood up and hugged her, "my sweet little girl is a super hero!"

Mrs. Ishiyama sat there sipping tea and just nodded. She was still stunned that her daughter was a son. Hirroki laughed and sighed "My sister is now a brother… wow that's cool"

"H-how is that cool?" Yumi asked, "Until we can figure a way to get me back to normal, I'm stuck like this!"

Aelita shook her head "Jeremie will find a way… until then Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi or Yuki as we will call her for a while needs to help us"

"Very well. She just needs to let us know when she's going so we don't worry" Mrs. Ishiyama said and rubbed her temples. She still wasn't used to the idea that her daughter was now a boy. "As soon as Jeremie finds the cure for your unusual virus, and of course sets you free Aelita… I want that damn computer shut down so our daughter isn't sneaking around town late at night"

Aelita nodded and smiled "we were planning to shut it down after we found the antivirus for me anyway so this just makes things more fun… including the fact that Yumi has to grow her hair back out"

Yumi glared at Aelita and rolled her eyes "We'd better get to the school and see how the guys are doing with the whole 'operation tell principal Delmas the dilemma of how we switched genders'" Yumi said using air quotes, "not only that, I have a date with Ul- I mean Erica"

Mr. Ishiyama looked at Yumi "just who is Erica?" he crossed his arms and looked down at her through his glasses.

"Ulrich…"

"Absolutely not. You know how I feel about him Yumi. Just because you're a guy now doesn't make me feel any better about this" he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "I just don't trust that boy around you"

"Dad, don't worry about it. I'm a guy now I can't get pregnant"

Her entire family looked at her and Aelita covered her mouth. Yumi realized what she had said and wished she hadn't have said it.

"Ah ha! So you admit that you would have sex with him"

"No dad. I'm just proving a point. If he tries anything it won't work on me and I wouldn't let him anyway" _'god I feel stupid'_ she sighed as her dad settled down.

"Alright. Go. Get out of my sight."

Yumi and Aelita walked out the door and took off toward the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a bunch of nonsense. How could you possibly switch genders like that?" Delmas shook his head. The boys soon explained everything. "That explains a lot; alright you have my permission to leave campus to get rid of this Xana thing"

"Really? You mean you actually believe them daddy?" Sissi asked sitting on the desk, "It sounds like a bunch of lies to me"

Ulrich sighed, "If it were a bunch of lies, would I be a girl right now?"

"No. Of course not Ulrich dear. I guess I would have to believe you then" she sighed, "but only if you'll let me help"

"Forget it" Ulrich looked at Delmas, "we wouldn't want to risk the same thing that happened to us to happen to you Sissi. It's just we don't want to take the risk"

Sissi rolled her eyes "that's very sweet Ulrich dear, but, if on the slight chance that I did switch genders too, at least I could be with you"

"Elizabeth sweetheart, I don't feel good about my little girl becoming a boy so you'll stay here and help them by not being a pest" Mr. Delmas patted his daughters head, "As for you ladies… I mean gentlemen, go set yourself free of this Xana and get back to normal"

"A pest daddy? Am I really being a pest?"

Mr. Delmas seemed to ignore his daughter's question and walked the boys out of his office. "You are excused from school until your little gender issue is resolved"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita got to the school about the time that Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were walking out of the office. "So how'd it go?"

"All five of us are excused from school until we resolve our gender issue, Delmas seemed really cool about it too" Ulrich said and smiled, "so how about that movie date?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOO I think this is my longest chapter for this story yet lol

Sorry it took so long to post I was thinking of what to do so I used an idea given to me by wolf princess julie

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	7. the date

Chapter 7: The Date

Ulrich looked through his closet but only found guy clothes "of course" he sighed, "I'm usually a guy so it figures I have nothing to wear… Aelita! Of course she has to have something for me to wear" he closed the closet door and pulled on a shirt and pants then walked to Aelita's dorm and knocked on the door. Aelita/Alex opened the door "Ulrich? What can I do for you?"

"I have a crisis, Yumi err… Yuki and I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear but my guy clothes. Think you can help me out?"

Aelita smiled "sure, I think I can help you out. Come on in" she/he let Ulrich/Erica in. the two dug through the teen's closet until they found the perfect outfit that was surprisingly not pink like everything else Aelita owned. It was a blue T-shirt with the Subdigitals' logo on the front of it on a black star and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Not only that, a pair of black stilettos.

Ulrich looked at himself in the mirror "oh my god. I look hot!" he admired himself for a moment or two and then smiled "thanks Aelita, I owe you one" he said before leaving the room and going back into his own. He let his now longer hair down and brushed it out then looked at himself "wow" he laughed, "I'm sure it shouldn't matter to Yumi" he took a couple pictures of himself with his phone to remember this rather weird experience.

* * *

Yumi finished looking through her closet and sighed "there's nothing decent enough to pass as guy clothing." There was a knock at her bedroom door and her mother poked her head in. "I figured you don't want to dress like a girl on your date tonight, so I went and picked up a few things for you" she set a bag on the dresser and smiled. "Have fun sweetheart." Yumi smiled and her mother left the room. She walked over to the bag and pulled out a few pair of pants and a couple shirts she reached in the bottom and pulled a necklace that looked very guy-ish from the bag along with a pair of dress shoes. Her mother was obviously thinking of her. Yumi pulled off her shirt and looked at her guy body for a moment "I guess I'd better get dressed" she pulled on the black shirt and fastened the necklace around her neck. She pulled on the pants and shoes and looked at herself.

"Wow I really do look like Ulrich only I'm Japanese" she laughed and smiled, "speaking of, I'm supposed to pick up my girlfriend-" she stopped and laughed harder as she had called Ulrich her girlfriend. She composed herself and smiled "I'm supposed to pick him up since I'm the guy now" she laughed and walked downstairs. "How do I look mom?"

"Fantastic dear, have fun on your date sweetie"

Yumi noticed her father seemed to be ignoring her and decided to acknowledge him "I'll be back before eleven 'kay daddy?"

"Have fun" he mumbled and Yumi rolled her eyes. She smiled and walked out the door and to the school. She walked to Ulrich's dorm and knocked lightly. He opened the door and Yumi smiled "ready?"

"You bet I am" Ulrich said and started walking but almost tripped thanks to the stilettos, "how do you walk in these things?"

"Easy, you learn to walk in them" Yumi laughed and took Ulrich's hand and the two went to the theater. They got their tickets and got their seats. Yumi smiled and looked at Ulrich who for some reason made her blush just as much as he had when he was a guy. She held his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ulrich smiled and put his arm around her "I hope we can change back soon" he whispered. Yumi looked at him "why's that?"

"Stilettos suck"

Yumi laughed and kissed his cheek "if we never change back, it would never change the way I feel about you Ulrich Stern. And you'd learn to walk in stilettos" Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi lightly on the lips "if that meant I had to turn gay for you then I would" he joked yet at the same time he meant it. Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich back "ditto" Ulrich kissed her again and she deepened the kiss. Yumi pulled out of the kiss "you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, this movie is kinda starting to suck anyway," Ulrich said standing up. Yumi stood as well and the two walked out of the theater. Ulrich smiled taking Yumi's hand "so what do you want to do now?" Ulrich asked. Yumi turned to him and smirked then pressed her lips against his. A feeling overcame Ulrich and the two fell onto the grass of the soccer field. Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich passionately. She had never felt this kind of emotion before. It was a mixture of want and love. Could it have been lust? She pulled out of the kiss "I'm sorry" she apologized for knocking him to the ground. Ulrich looked up at her "getting used to being a guy yet?" he joked and Yumi rolled her eyes, "yeah it's true what parents say, guys do think with two heads"

"I think I kind of understand that first hand now" Yumi said and lay on the grass beside her boyfriend (A/N or should I say girlfriend) she took his hand and smiled. "Although, I think you're the only person that could make me feel this way." Ulrich lay his head against her shoulder "I feel the same. I think" he paused for a moment and looked up at her "I think I love you"

"You think huh?"

"No I don't think, I know I do. It's been here for a long time. I've been afraid to say it. I figured it was to early but I just had to say it"

"I love you to Ulrich, I always have and always will" she kissed the top of his head and smiled, "I hope we change back soon because I miss the old you" she laughed and Ulrich blushed, "its just that I'm not into girls and you know that. If we didn't change back, you'd be the only girl I'd ever love or like in that way"

"Yeah I know. Ditto to both statements. It feels kind of awkward with you as a guy, but I think I can get used to it" he sat up and looked at Yumi then leaned down and kissed her. Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich and held him close "while at school we need to use our other names okay 'Erica'?"

"I guess that's okay 'Yuki'" Ulrich sat up and looked at Yumi, "I'm gonna have to get used to it I guess" (A/N I'm gonna have to get used to calling them Yuki and Erica and Odette and the others… oi… I really got myself into one this time didn't I?)

"Me too Ul… I mean Erica" 'Yuki' hugged his girlfriend and smiled as they just stared at the starlit sky. 'Erica' closed her eyes and snuggled into her boyfriend. The two laid there and the entire world seemed to fade away around the two lovebirds. For as long as Ulrich could remember, this was the happiest moment of his/her life. 'Yuki' could say the same. They were in love and had been for a long time. 'Yuki' just didn't see it for a long time. Now that they were together nothing could ever pull them apart especially not William or Sissi. They were at piece and starting to get used to being what they were.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait. Chapter 7 is complete now and it is one of my best (I think) well anyway please review and tell me what you think of it. Chapter 8 is underway also.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys... -LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS- here... I just wanted you to know that Mixup is at a complete standstill for a while... I sincerelly apologize and my New Year's resolution is to get ALL of my stories totally finished before this year ends. I know I said that last time but umm... I'm so sorry and I will post chapter 8 when its done. I swear it.


End file.
